Black words run red
by Whovain101
Summary: Set in unchanged future and is slightly AU. Mel centric. In a world ravaged by her brothers whims, Mel sits and reflects on her life so far. Oh, what a life it's been. Blood and death stains every corner not one untouched. Yet, would it have matter either way? Please tell me what you think this is my first one-shot and story for this fandom. I would love to hear from you.


_**Black words run red…**_

**Samantha McClain**

**A Charmed Fanfiction WARNING: Slight AU**

* * *

><p><em>M<em>elinda Halliwell hung her legs off the golden gate bridge in what was once the city she grew up in San Francisco. Nowadays she just called it hell on earth the world was once a beautiful place to live in. Not anymore. Never anymore. All that left pleasant memories in Mel's mind was now gone all because of _him. _He who left nothing but terror and destruction in his wake. Her older brother Wyatt. His blackened lies ran red with the blood of the people-the family he promised to protect. Irony. The irony that the twice blessed son the golden child was the one that screwed them all in the end the "wild disrespectful hooligan" or Chris "The lesser son" Hell it wasn't even Mercy Chris's twin "The demon child" that hated elders like demon's hated witches! Irony that the only child that sperm donor even cared about the one that all the elders just adored had vendetta against them. Ha! Mel snorted at that thought letting the last rays of daylight wash over her as the sun let the black inky rays of night over take it turning gold to black and dawn to smiled bitterly at the sight of her once grand city reduced to nothing more than hunting grounds for demons to play in. To stalk the the once busy streets for any prey stupid enough to be on the streets these days. Chris thought Wyatt could be saved that he could save him. Mercy didn't care either way Wyatt was no brother of her's. Mel? Mel remember a song Wyatt would sing to her when she was little with his husky voice and knew that he was beyond saving at least to her.

_"**Hush, child**_

_**The darkness will rise from the deep**_

_**And carry you down into sleep**_

_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_

_**And carry you down into sleep**_

_**Guileless Child,**_

_**I'll shape your belief**_

_**And you'll always know that our father's a thief**_

_**And you won't understand the cause of your grief**_

_**But you'll always follow the voices beneath**_

_**Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_

_**Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

_**Guileless child,**_

_**Your spirit will hate her**_

_**The flower who married our father the traitor**_

_**And you will expose his puppeteer behavior**_

_**For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty**_

_**Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_

_**Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

_**Hush, child**_

_**The darkness will rise from the deep**_

_**And carry you down into sleep**_

_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_

_**And carry you down into sleep**_

_**Guileless son,**_

_**Each day you grow older**_

_**Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold**_

_**For the sister of blood, the flesh of my soul**_

_**Will die in returning the order he stole**_

_**Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_

_**Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

_**Hush, child**_

_**The darkness will rise from the deep**_

_**And carry you down into sleep**_

_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_

_**And carry you down into sleep"1**_

Mel was a lie born a year after her "father" decided to give up his elderhood to marry a woman who was not her mother. That damn Aria her "step mom" she guessed was too clueless to do the math that a woman who has 4 children one born after you married the father to all her children may mean he cheated on you. But, Aria follow the ex-elder blindly and happily without a care in the whole hell hole of the world. Funny that now she's dead. Found by the resistance with her eyes gouged out and her heart tore clean out of her chest. Daddy dearest didn't even cry not that I even expected him too. poor foolish girl thinking that he cared! Ha! Mel was just like her once foolish and dumb thinking if she worked a little harder and did something good that she would stop being the "spare charmed one" and maybe her dad- no Leo would care about her and be a father to her not a stranger with that title. fool she was then but not anymore. "Fooled once shame on you, fooled twice shame on me" He was never going to get the better of her again. Never ever again ."Remember, no one can make you feel inferior, without your consent" Samantha my demon friend use to tell me. she was the demon of death she reaped the souls of vanquished demons. Mel missed her when the madness started and all Wyatt's words became lies Sammy declared indifference. She wasn't going to get involved in her siblings messes. She was done risking innocent lives for them. Mel just missed her best friend. "Oh, Wyatt what have you done…. What have you become?" Mel whispered as she wiped tears from her chocolate eyes underneath the darkling sky. Oh, the hell he created damned everyone to a horrid fate. Why? Oh why? Had he done this horrid thing? There was a time he swore that he would protect Mel. Then again he also swore he would never let things get out of hand. Mel guess that the road to hell must be paved with good intentions seeing where Leo and Wyatt ended up. "Let us hope Me, Chris, and Mercy can stay sane for the hope of a better future and the hope that everyone can start anew" Mel said to all of San Francisco or what was left of it anyway sending silent prayers to Chris that he could save Wyatt and prays to Mercy that she may stay strong in her conviction. Then before orbing back to the resistance she sent Samantha a pray that she was safe wherever she was in the world. "Bless it be." Mel said as she dissolved herself in to a shower of shimmering blue-white ords willing her body back to the resistance to help Mercy with whatever crazy idea to stop Wyatt she had come up with this time. Mel's crazy, crazy family. She just hoped that she would get the rest of it back soon but that was up to Chris and the fates that would will it whatever way it needed to be.

**A Thanks to the creator of charmed for making such a great show.**

**And my heart goes out to the lucky guy I wrote this for my father. Love you bunches and hope that you like this story I made for you especially.**

Goodbye...

1 This song is a slightly altered version of Mordred's lullaby by Heather Dale all credit for the song goes to her alone.


End file.
